Center consoles are conventionally disposed between the front seats of an automobile, and include a pivotal upper cover to permit access to a storage space contained therein. Such center console assemblies are satisfactory for storage of large items, and items that are not needed during operation of the vehicle. However, for storage of items that may be used during operation of the vehicle, such as mobile portable telephones, the pivotal upper lid is problematic.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,027 teaches a holding arrangement for a mobile telephone that is disposed within a storage space of a center console. The holding arrangement includes a phone holding body that is pivotally supported by a pair of arms. When the console cover is open the phone holding body may be rotated between a storage position at a bottom portion of the console storage space and a use position at the open top of the console. The holding body further includes a spring-loaded carriage which, when the holding body is in the use position, may be moved outwardly or forwardly so as to project away further away from the console and place the mobile phone held thereon in a more accessible position.
Center console assemblies as taught by the ""027 patent work satisfactorily, but suffer from several disadvantages. First, the holding body is difficult for the user to access and pivotally manipulate from the storage position due to its disposition deep within the storage space of the center console. Second, the ""027 phone holding assembly occupies an inordinate amount of space within the center console storage space, and greatly reduces the available capacity of the storage space. Finally, the telephone held by the ""027 phone holding assembly is only accessible when the console cover is open and, as such, may be uncomfortable to the driver and passenger.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a center console assembly that will permit improved access to stored items, such as mobile telephones, and that will permit storage of such items in a manner that will not significantly obstruct the useful storage space within the center console.
The present invention is directed toward a multi-functional center console assembly for an automobile that will permit improved access to stored items, such as mobile telephones, and that will permit storage of such items in a manner that will not significantly obstruct the useful storage space within the center console.
In accordance with the present invention, a center console assembly includes a pair of sidewalls and a rear wall connected to the sidewalls. The sidewalls are interconnected by a bar member assembly that acts as a support member and a coin holder.
In further accordance with the present invention, an upper lid is pivotally secured to the rear wall and a front panel assembly is pivotally secured to the sidewalls. The upper lid includes a latch that is releasably secured to a first catch provided by the bar member assembly. The front panel assembly includes a latch that is releasably secured to a second catch of the bar member assembly.
In further accordance with the present invention, the bar member assembly includes an upper bar member and a lower bar member, and the lower bar member is nested with the upper member. The upper bar member provides the first catch and the lower bar member provides the second catch.
In further accordance with the present invention, the front panel assembly includes a front panel member having a pair of hinge arms, each of said hinge arms extending through an opening in an associated one of said pair of sidewalls. The hinge arms and the sidewalls cooperate to define means for releasably holding said front panel assembly in a partially opened position. Each of the hinge arms have a first and second detents disposed at predetermined positions along the length of the hinge arms, and the sidewalls have a tab secured thereto adjacent the opening. The first detents engage the tab to retain the front panel assembly in a partially opened position while the second detents engage the tab to retain the front panel assembly in a full open position.